Time Travel
by XMinatoXKyuubiX
Summary: A mysterious white cat with a yellow eye on its forehead has appeared in Domino city. Along with men in black cloaks. Who is this cat? Why do the black cloaked men want it so badly? Ok NOT discontinued but it'll be a while between chaps.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**This is my first story ever so enjoy.**

'**Thought' talk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the story line.**

**Time Travel**

He slowly made his way to the Kame Game Shop leaning on anything he could for support. He was extremely tired and looked pretty beat up. He stumbled over to the door and pushed it open.

An old man sitting at the counter looked up from what he was doing. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the figure in the doorway collapse onto the floor a puddle of blood forming around his body.

Yugi Mouto, a 15 year old boy who lived with his grandfather, stared blankly out of his bedroom window rapped in his own thoughts. He couldn't help but feel that something was about to happen.

"Yugi!" his grandfather yelled snapping him back to reality.

"What?" he replied, a little annoyance in his voice.

"come down here, I need your help."

Yugi got off the chair he was sitting on and walked down the stairs. As he slowly made his way down to the first floor of the building he could see his grandfather standing by the railing. A look of fear was on his face.

"what's wrong grandpa?" Yugi asked

"come, he's over here, we need to get him cleaned up." His grandfather replied.

"he?"

Yugi's grandfather ran into the front of the store and Yugi followed. As he turned the corner he saw his grandfather kneeling on the floor next to a body.

He walked closer to his grandfather. Then he suddenly realized who that was on the floor. Atem!

"Atem! Atem! Are you ok?" he yelled, "grandpa why is Atem lying on the floor covered in blood?"

"I don't know Yugi, I was reading the newspaper and when I looked up I saw him barge through the door and then collapse."

_Flashback_

_An old man sitting at the counter looked up from what he was doing. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the figure in the doorway collapse onto the floor a puddle of blood forming around his body._

"_Help me" was all that came from his mouth_

"_Atem, what's wrong are you ok, oh I'll get Yugi. Hang in there"Yugi's grandfather ran into the other room and called up to his grandson. "Yugi!" he called, "I need your help!"_

End Flashback

"We need to help him"Yugi said, a little shaken by what just happened. "I'll call and ambulance."

"Ok Yugi help me bring him into the living room."

"Ok"

An ambulance arrived a few minutes later.

Atem was in the hospital for a good three days. Yugi visited him often. He had a lot of time on his hands because it was summer vacation.

Yugi was in the hospital sitting next to Atem. 'I wonder what happened to him'

Yugi was deep in thought, when suddenly e heard a groan. He snapped out of it and looked over at his cousin.

"Ugh" Atem slowly opened his eyes to see Yugi staring at him. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"What!" Yugi explained what happened that night.

When he was finished Atem was in shock. "Wow" was all he could say. There was a long silence between them, until.

"It's time for your medicine Mr. Mouto. Oh your awake, I'll go get the doctor." A nurse ran out of the room.

When she left Atem said "How long have I been in here?"

"3 days" Yugi replied.

The doctor came in and examined Atem. "You're feeling better I see." Atem nodded. "do you have anywhere to live?" the doctor asked.

Yugi answered for him, "he can live with me and my grandfather." The doctor nodded in his approval. Atem looked at Yugi in shock.

Atem and Yugi left the hospital soon after. "You know you will probably have to go to school." Yugi said looking up at his cousin. Atem was slightly taller, but looked almost exactly like him. He was also the same age as Yugi too.

"I guess so" Atem replied.

They walked through the front door of the game shop.

"Grandpa, Atem is going to live with us." Yugi said almost exploding.

"Thats great! I'll go make you a bed" Yugi's grandfather said. He ran out of the room.

"Thank you Yugi, this really means a lot" Atem said

"No problem, it's my pleasure."Yugi said with a smile on his face. "now lets get to bed school starts tomorrow. Grandpa will get you signed up."

Yugi walked to his room, and Atem followed. 'I hope I made the right dicision.'

**Alright here it is the first chapter. Please read and review!**


	2. The Appearence of a Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but if I did that would be awesome.**

**Anyway here is chapter 2.**

**The Appearance of a Cat**

_ring ring_

Yugi walked over to his alarm clock and turned it off. He was so excited, today was his first day of school with his cousin, and he gets to see all of his friends.

"Yugi, Atem breakfast is ready." Yugi's grandfather shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"thanks gramps!" Yugi shouted back, "lets go Atem, I smell pancakes."

Yugi ran out of his room and Atem followed.

Atem and Yugi ate their breakfast and set off for school.

A man in a black cloak walked briskly through the streets. he arrived at a cafe and walked in.

he walked up to a table, and at that table their was another man wearing a black cloak.

"I need to speak with you." said the man that was standing, in a low deep voice.

"very well" said the other man.

the two man sat at the table facing each other

"so Marik, what are we going to do about this?"

the one known as Marik and the other man known as Bakura sat in silence, quietly thinking of a way to get what they desire.(yes they are working together)

Bakura suddenly broke the silence between them. "I have an idea."

Marik nodded signaling him to continue. "well, we know that he can change his form"

"yes, that is how he gets away all the time, by running away and changing shape before we get there." Marik replied angrily.

"yes, but the scriptures state that he must return to his original form at least once everyday for at least one hour." Bakura grinned evilly.

"ah yes I see, we must wait until he changes into his original form, and then we catch him" Marik said, understanding the plan.

Marik and Bakura left the cafe laughing evilly.

**Meanwhile back at school**

"Hey guys!" Yugi yelled waving to his friends as him and Atem walked through the door of their classroom.(I'm sure all of you know what his friends look like so I won't bother explaining)

"Hey Yugi!" they called back.

Yugi walked up to his friends with Atem following close behind.

"long time no see Yugi" said Tristen, "how was your summer."

"Great!" Yugi replied, with a big smile on his face.

Joey, Tristen, and Tea looked behind their friend and saw a boy with the same tri colored hair and the same clothes, but this boy was a little taller.

"Hey Yug why didn't you tell us you had a twin." Joey asked a little hurt.

"Uh Joey, I don't think their twins." Tea said shaking her head.

"Yeah, we've known him long enough, and never seen this guy around." Tristen said agreeing with Tea.

Joey looked at them with a scowl on his face, obviosly not happy tha tthey disagree with his theory.

"so Yugi who is he" Tea said looking at the boy standing behind him.

"This is my cousin, Atem" Yugi said, "he lives in Egypt, but he will be staying here for a while"

"nice to meet you Atem." Joey said shaking his hand. "the pleasures mine."

the school day went by rather quickly. since it was the first day of school they didn't have anything to review or learn about, so they had a free day. Yugi and his friends, along with Atem spent the day talking about summer vacation and Atem's life in Egypt.

_ring ring_ the school day was finally over and all the kids left to go home.

"hey, why don't you all come over to my house." Yugi said

"sure."

Yugi looked at Atem, he didn't answer, and looked a little distracted. "Atem are you alright?" Yugi asked a little worried.

"Yes Yugi I'm fine, but I need to do something so i won't be able to come home just yet." he said with a sad look on his face, "but I'll be home before sunset."

"ok,. . . well see you later." Yugi and his friends walked away, leaving Atem behind. ounce they were out of site Atem walked into an alleyway.their was a bright light and a beautiful white cat with an eye on its forehead stepped out of the alleyway that Atem had entered.

"now its time to take a look at this city." the cat said. the cat walked away from the alley and started exploring the city.

Somewhere far away, underground the two cloaked men stared at a giant map of the world. suddenly a yellow dot started blinking on the screan. "there he is." Bakura said with an evil grin on his face.

Marik zoomed in on the dot. "Domino City Japan, Bakura, lets go." the two men walked out of the room.

Back in Domino, the cat was walking around the city checking out all of the sites, and before he new it, it was 7 o'clock. "I've got to get back." he exclaimed.

the cat ran off in the other direction toward his destination.

(At Yugi's house)

"Hey you guys its getting pretty late, maybe you should go home now." Yugi said while looking at the clock in his room.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, we should get going." they all got up to leave.

"I wonder what Atem needed to do?" Tea asked as they walked out the door.

"I don't know, but what ever it is it must have been important." said Tristen.

they walked down the street towards their houses. while they were walking they were talking about some things, then all of a sudden in the opposite direction a white cat was walking up the street towards them. "hey, look." Tea said pointing at the cat. Joey and Tristen both looked in the direction she was pointing and saw the cat. "I wonder what its doing." Tea asked

"What does it look like its doing" Joey said sarcasticly. Tea glarred at Joey "You know what I ment." she said.

they all stoped walking as the cat came closer. Tea nelt down and started snaping her fingers. "becarfull Tea." Tristen said looking down at her. "we don't know if its friendly."

Tea continued snapping. the cat heard her and looked at her. "those are Yugi's friends" it thought.

the next thing that happened shocked both Joey and Tristen.

the cat walked right up to Tea and started rubbing its head against it. "see, I knew it was friendly." Tea said looking up at her friends astonished faces.

the cat continued to rubb its head against her hand. then Joey and Tristen nelt down beside her and started petting the cat as well. "You know, It seems like it knows us." Joey said while petting the cat.

"Yeah, I agree." Tristen said. they both stood up. "lets go Tea, its getting late."

Tea stood up from where she was sitting. "Bye." she said and walked away with her friends.

the cat watched them walk away. "they really are nice people." it thought.

the cat turned and continued walking. it was inches away from Yugi's house when it jumped in a bush. their was a bright light and Atem stepped out of the bush the cat jumped in. Atem walked the rest of the way to Yugi's house.

"I'm back" he said

"hey, welcome back." Yugi said almost emidietly. "where have you been?"

"I was walking around town." he replied.

**On a helicopter hovering over Domino**

"crap, i lost the singal.' Marik yelled.

"It's alright Marik." Bakura said. "at least now we know he is in this city."

** queue evil laugh**

**well that it. hope you like it, and i'm sure you get that Atem is the cat right because if you don't then your a bunch of idiots.**


	3. The Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh sadly.**

"Dammit Marik!" shouted Bakura

"calm down Bakura." Marik stated with a bored look on his face.

"Calm down!!, you want me to calm down!" Bakura shouted at Marik's face, "we need to find him before he escapes, AGAIN."

"ok ok jeez." Marik said a little annoyed.

Bakura rolled his eyes and walked out of the room with Marik following. they walked into the tracking room to try and locate the target.

--

Atem sat outside of Yugi's house staring at the night sky.

_I wonder if i should tell them _he thought. It had been several weeks since he came to Domino. he had become good friends with Yugi and the gang.

_i wonder if they would treat me any differently._ he thought long and hard about it. it was extremely hard to keep this secret from them. he couldn't hang out with them after school because he had to change into his cat form. 'sigh'

--

tomorrow at school

"hey guys" Yugi yelled to his friends as him and Atem walked into the room.

"hey Yugi, hey Atem" Joey said as they walked up to them.

"oh hey do you guys want to see a movie with us after school?" Tea asked.

"sure" answered Yugi excitedly.

"sorry guys i can't go." Atem said looking down. everyone looked at him.

"aww, why not?" asked Yugi looking at his cousin with sadness in his eyes.

"yeah, why not? we don't have any homework or anything. we have a free afternoon." Tea said looking a little confused.

"I'm really sorry guys I. . . have some things i need to do." Atem said looking a little nervous.

"well ok." Yugi said a little disappointed. "see you at home." Atem smiled at his cousin and walked away.

"you know, I think their is something wrong with your cousin." Tristan said looking at Yugi.

"Yeah, i agree." Joey said "lets follow him"

"why?" Tea asked. "so we can see what hes up to." Joey said.

"that's a good idea." Tristan said patting Joey on the back.

"ok lets go." Joey said leading them out the door. they walked around town for a few minutes and then suddenly. "hey there he is." Joey said. everyone looked to where Joey was pointing.

They saw Atem walking down the road. he turned into an alley. They walked towards the alley that Atem walked into. when they got there they looked around the corner and saw Atem facing the wall.

"what's he doing?" Yugi asked as he watched his cousin.

"Idon't know Yug." Joey said "hes just staring at the wall." all of a sudden Atem started glowing.

"Whats happening?" Tea asked a little worried. the light was so bright they had to look away. when the light went away Joey looked in the alley and saw a white cat sitting right where their friend had been standing.

"Wher'd he go?" Joey asked a little confused.

"I don't know, he was there a second ago." Tristan said scraching his head.

"right after that light appeard this cat was there." Joey said.

"a white cat, let me see." Tea said looking into the alley.

she turned right back around with a shocked expresion on her face. "guys that's the cat we saw after the first day of school." she said.

"really" Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"Yeah i'm sure of it." Tea said nodding her head.

"ok, lets follow it." Yugi said as he watched the cat walk out of the alley.

--

Yugi and his friends followed the cat around for about two hours.

"man all this cats been doin' is walking around." Joey complained.

"yeah i know what you mean, i'm beat." Tristan said falling on a bench.

"oh suck it up!" Tea snapped at them.

"hey look!" Yugi said. the cat was walking into another alley.

the four friends walked up to the alley. they saw the cat sit down and face the wall. they saw the cat glow. "aww man its that light again." Joey said.

"yeah but now we're prepared." Tea said pulling four sunglasses out of her purse. she handed each of them a pair. they slipped on the glasses and turned back to the alley.

they watched in aww as the glowing cat began to get bigger. the light began to take the shape of a man with spikey hair.

"I don't believe it!" Joey exclaimed as the light began to fade away. the rest of the gang watched the light completely fade away.

standing there right in front of their eyes was a boy with spikey tri-clored. "Atem!!" they all yelled at once.

Atem turned around swiftly. "Yugi!. . Joey!. .Tristan!. .Tea!"

**ok here is chapter 3. i hope you liked it.**

**i have a question for you all. i need a name for the white cat i have a two choices.**

**Bastet, this means** A Cat

**Amen, this means **Ra-personification of the power of the universe and god of a united Egypt

**please tell me witch name you like better.**


	4. Life Story

**Sorry it took so long. I've been really busy lately, with school and wat'not. I have had so much homework lately.**

**Well enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter. oh!, and i think i will give the cat the name that best discrbes his charachter (not the cat part).**

"Yugi!. . . Joey!. . . Tristen!. . . Tea!. . what are you doing here?"

"we should be asking you that Atem." Joey said, the others nodded.

"I. . I wasn't doing anything." Atem stuttered.

"Don't lie to us!!" Tristen yelled. Atem slowly backed away, afraid of what his friend might do.

"come on Atem, if you were really are friend you would tell us." Tea said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Atem replied.

"We're not stupid Atem, we know you were doing something." Joey yelled, "we've been following you all day." Atem's sweat dropped. _oh no, what should i do?_ he thought,_ should I tell them?_

"come on Atem, please trust us." Yugi said, with pleading eyes. "we're your friends, we can keep your secret. Whatever it may be."

_maybe i should trust them. he is my cousin after all._ Atem sighed, "ok, but not here." his friends smilled, and started walking off.

--

"Well never find him at this rate." Bakura said in frustration.

"yes, i agree." Marik replied.". . . . I've got it!" he looked at Bakura.

"what we need to do is this, . . . we should disguise are selves and search for him in the city."

"thats a brilient idea Marik." Bakura said, "but, i believe we should enrole in the high school here, for two reasons. the first is that, if you recale, the last disguise he had was an old man, so he would undoubtedly use someone younger this time, but not a child that would be to dangerous."

"yes that does make sense, but what is the second reason?" Marik asked.

"well for one thing if we just show up in town randoml people are going to start suspecting something, so if someone asks we will have a cover story." Bakura said with a sly smile. Marik smilled as well, and they both gave out an evil laugh. "hahahahahah!!"

--

**Yugi and Atem's room.**

Yugi and his friends sat in his room eagerly waiting for Atem's answer. Yugi noticed that Atem made sure to lock the bedroom door and close the windows. T_his must be something he really doesn't want anyone to know about._ he thought. Atem sat down with them, and began to speak.

"alright, where do i begin" he said more to himself than te others. Turning to Yugi. "well, do you remember Aunt Sarah Yugi?" Yugi nodded. "she had a secret two, just to clarify Aunt Sarah was my mother, but she was more than that. my father was human, but my mother was not."

"what do you mean by that?" Joey said looking confused as ever. Tea shot a glare at Joey, and he moved away from her with a scared look on his face. she then nodded to Atem, to continue.

"my mother was a cat." Atem said.

"a. . a cat!" Yugi said. Atem nodded. "yes. a cat, a time cat, do be more precise."

"wa-" Joey began, but was cut off because a pillow was thrown at his face.

"she had special powers" Atem continued. "she could travel through time, back and forward, she could also stop, reverse, and speed up time." Joey and Tristen's mouths were wide open from shock, even Tea was surprised. "but their is a price that comes with having this much power."

"she was hunted contlesly, she was always running. . . somewhere. she vowed that she would never marry, because she did not want to put her husband and posibly her child in danger. but, in one town that she was resting in, she met a man. . . and they fell in love. they stayed in that town for almost two years without being discovered. when her and my father were dating she told him her secret, and he excepted it. they got married, and a year later they had a son. . .me." Atems eyes were downcast. he wouldn't look at his friends shocked faces.

"wat happened next Atem?" Tea asked.

Atem kepted lookeng at the ground but continued. "I wasn't and ordinaly child." he started "I didn't have hands or feet like normal kids. i was born in my house because my mother didn't know if her child would be a human or a cat like she was."

"she gave birth in her cat form, bacause she wanted her husband to keep watch over her. and to my mothers greatest disapiontment she gave birth to a cat."

"why is that bad?" Tristen asked "there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that."

"because, Tristen, if her child was a cat he o she would have the same fate as her, being hunted down by two criminals who want to use your power to take over the world." Atem answered with hatred in his eyes.

"oh"

Atem continued while his friends stared at him in surprise. "when i was born my mother gave me two names. she told me that i would have to learn how to disguise myself, and also to trust knowone. one name was my real name and the other was for my disguise. you know me as Atem, but i also have another name that is only used with my mom's side of the family." he stopped

"well aren't ya gonna tell us what it is.?" Joey asked

"Joey he doesn't even tell half his famil what it is let alone us." Tea yelled in Joey's face. "he hasn't even known us for a year."

"shes got a piont Joey." Yugi said "no offense but if i was in his position i wouldn't trust us either, i mean who knows what comes out of your mouth wen we're not around Joey." Atem smiled at his cousin while everyone laughed at Joey's expresion.

"oh that was harsh yug." Joey said turning his head back towards Atem who was currently staring out the window. "so what happens next, i know that isn't the end."

"you're right Joey, it isn't." Atem said as he came to sit back down with the rest of the group. "ok where was i, oh yes, so she taught me how to control my powers, and my father would watch and make sure knowone else was watching. when i was around five years old we overheard some villagers saying that they saw some cloacked men walking around town asking if people saw a white cat with a yellow eye on its forhead walking around. my mother heard this and became afraid at how fast they found her this time. she told us that me and my father had to run away from the town and get to safety. my father new what was happening, but i didn't, and my father picked my up and started running away when he saw the clocked men coming towards us. i saw my mother run into our house and then I heard an explosion." Atem's eyes were begining to water and tears started coming down his face. "the cloacked men continued to follow us though, and stopped me and my father soon after the explosion. they told him to hand me over to them and they wouldn't blow him up." Atem spoke with rage in his voice. "I was so confused, and scared. my father set me on the ground and nelt beside me. he leaned in close and told me to run away when he attacked the men. he stood up and looked down at me, and i saw tears in his eyes." Atem stopped. this was obviously very hard for him.

"my father lunged forward and cought the men off gaurd. he was going to draw their attension away from me so i could escape. my father looked back at me and nodded. . . I took off as fast as I could towards a nearby forest so i could hide. i really hopped my father would be able to come with me. when i reached the edge of the forest i saw my father and the men fighting, and then . . .I . . . saw my father . . .(tear) get stabbed . . .(tear) in the chest . . . by one of the men." Atem started crying and Tea had her hand over her mouth.

Yugi scooted closer to Atem and put his hand on his shoulder. Atem looked at Yugi with a tear stained face, confused. but Yugi's eyes said it all. Atem nodded and continued. "I ran into the forest and hid until night fall. when the sun had finally set i came out and ran towards the town we had left before. i walked slowly up to the house. when i new it was safe i started moving the bricks around until i saw my mothers figure lying limp on the floor under some ruble. i walked over to her and nehlt beside her. i moved the rocks aside and tried to wake her up, but nothing worked. she was gone forever, my father to, but then i remembered something my mother always told me, "never give up." and thats what i did." after he finnished Joey and Tristen were crying and Tea was wiping away her tears.

"thats a really sad story Atem" Yugi said, "but why did you show up at my doorstep that one night. you were so exhausted and hurt."

"what are you talking about Yug'?" Joey said with an angry face.

Atem sighed "The men that were coming after my mother started coming after me."(gasp) "so before i showed up i had been in my other form for to long and the men found me. they attacked me, and it was only when i changed did i escape, and i had somehow found my way here."

"so they don't know who you are when you're in this form?" Yugi asked.

"Yes" Atem replied, "they are somehow able to track me when i'm in my cat form, and when i change to human they can't track me anymore."

"wait did you say cat?" Tea asked, "because me Joey and Tristen saw a cat when we were walking back from Yugi's."

"was that . . .you?" Tristen asked.

"yes that was me." Atem said.

"so thats why it was so friendlly towards us." Tristen said.

"i've never seen your cat form." Yugi said "can i see it please?"

"I don't think. . ." Yugi looked at Atem with his pleading eyes. Atem finally gave in, "fine, but only for a few minutes." Yugi smiled. Atem closed his eyes and started to glow. when the light faded Yugi and his friends saw a white cat with a golden eye on its forhead. the cat looked at the group for a minute and then walked up to Yugi and rubbed his head against Yugi's hand.

"your fur is so soft" Yugi siad petting him. the cat purred.

"aww, Atem your so cute." Tea said picking up her friend and reseiving a grunt from his as well. "sorry" she put him down. there was another bright light and Atem was back. when the glow faded Atem could see Joey and Tristen starring at him admiringly.

"you gotta show me how to do that Atem." Joey said moving way to close. "yeah, yeah" Tristen said doing the same thing. Atem flinched.

he pushed them away and regained his composure. "trust me this is not something one would want."

"what do you meen by that?" Tea asked

Atem looked at her with a stirn expresion. "i am hunted because of this. there is no restless day for me, i am constentily on the alert." "that must suck." Joey said nodding his head, "but don't worry we'll help ya'." the four of them nodded. "to the very end"

_thank you so much Yugi_

**ooooh! hows that for a chapter. this should answer any questions.**

**read and review please! :)**


	5. The Two New Students

That last chapter was long

**That last chapter was long. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**well here's the new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**

It had been about two days since Atem told his friends his secret. Everything was normal again except now when he went off somewhere his friends went with him. Joey seemed to look at him every five seconds. Atem could never figure out why. It was now Monday and everyone was back in school. Atem and his friends were sitting at their desks talking about what went on over the weekened when suddenly.

_Ring Ring_ the school bell rang load and clear. everyone took their seats when the teacher walked in.

"good morning class." the teacher said looking at the faces of his students. "we have a few new students joining are class today." jesturing towards the door. "come in now boys."

two boys stepped into the class room, one had snow white hair and blue eyes, the other had blonde hair and yellow eyes, and both ahd tanned skin. (A/N: just imagin them as they were in the show, an egypt tan) Atem's eyes widened. "class this is Ryou Bakura, and Marik Ishtar, they will be here for the remainder of the year." (they are in the last qaurter)

"hey Atem you okay?" Yugi whispered into Atem's ear.

Atem looked at Yugi "Yeah I'm fine" he turned back to the front of the class. _"w-what a-are t-they d-doing h-here!?"_

"alright, why don't you take the two seats at the back of the class." the teacher said pointing to the two seats behind Joey and Tea. Atem watched the two as they walked to the back of the class. Atem stiffened as they walked past him. Yugi noticed and looked at him worridly. his friends noticed too.

"i wonder whats up with Atem?" Yugi wispeared to his friends.

"don't know?" Joey answered.

during the rest of the school day Atem was extremely tense when the two new boys came by them. his friends were getting a little worried, and when they asked him what was wrong he told them that he couldn't tell them here.

--

**Somewhere in the school yard away from everyone else.**

"why do we have to do this again?" asked a man with snow white hair.

"becasue . . . we have to catch Amen." said another man with blonde hair.

"UGH!! this is so frustrating. yelled Bakura while tugging at his hair. "stupid cat!" Marik watched as Bakura went on ranting walking around in a circle.

"would you just shut up so we can come up with a plan." Marik said Bakura looked at him, but stopped.

"we need to find a way to drag him out." Marik continued.

"do we still have that traker?" Bakura asked Marik thought for a moment, then nodded. "so lets just use that." Bakura waved his hand in the air and walked away.

"not so fast." Marik said stepping in front of Bakura. "remember what happened the last time we used that?"

Bakura's eyes widened. "oh ya" he said with a groan. "i hate that cat." he said more to himself than anyone else.

little did they know someone was watching them from behind a bush.

**Hope you liked it.**

**read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Here you go, the next chapter

**Here you go, the next chapter.**

_little did they know someone was watching them from behind a bush._

_"I new it was them" _the figure thought from behind the big green bush. The figure kept his big yellow eyes locked onto the two. he watched as they exchanged smirks and walked away. _"they're up to something . . . but what?"_

For the rest of the day Atem was on edge. He was always on the alert, and his friends were beginning to worry about him.

While they were walking home Joey asked "hey Yug' whats up with Atem, he's been acting strange lately?" He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. A good distance away Atem was following them, while making sure to be totally aware of his surroundings.

The rest looked back as well and looked at Yugi, who just shrugged. "I have no idea, Joey. Maybe we should ask him."

"You got a point there." Tristen said while nodding, "He did promise to tell us."

The others waited until Atem caught up with them. "Hey Atem?" Joey said walking over to him with the others following.

"Whats up guys?" Atem asked turning his attention away from a bird and looking at them.

"we were just wondering whats been buggin' you lately." Joey said.

"well . . ." Atem looked away, he really didn't want to tell them, but . . .he looked at their faces. He sighed, "come with me" he said while jesturing them to follow him.

They arrived at Yugi's house moments after. They walked into Yugi's room, and took a seat (figurativly speaking).

"Ok, so whats up, why all the secrets?" Tristen asked sitting down in a chair.

Everyone turned to Atem who sat on the bed next to Yugi.

He looked up at them, "well, it has to do with the new students in our class." he said looking a little shaken.

"what about them, they seem pretty cool." Joey said while shrugging.

"remember when I told you that I could never put my guard down because I was always hunted?" Atem asked. His friends nodded. Atem had a frightened look on his face. "Their the ones that are hunting me!!"

"WHAT!" they all screemed in unison.

"You've got to be kidding!" Tristen said while putting his hand on his head.

Atem shook his head, "I wish I was."

"Well do they know who you are?" Yugi asked.

Atem looked at them "I don't think so, they didn't seem to."

"well thats good." Tea said.

"but what if they find out?" Tristne asked.

"I don't know we'll just have to be carefull around them." Atem said.

"but this doesn't make any sense." Yugi said with a confused look on his face. "they didn't look evil."

"The darkest evil is hardest to see, Yugi." Atem said. "and because you know my secret (turned to the others), you must always be aware of your surroundings.

**alright thats it.**

**"The darkest evil is hardest to see." is from Kay Hoopers Hiding in The Shadows**

**Read and Review**


	7. The starting of trouble

**Hey everyone!! Really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been . . . busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and never will (sigh)**

They were surrounded by white walls "so what's your plan this time?" Marik asked Bakura. They were in an apartment, Bakura was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and on the other side of the room Marik was sitting on a black leather couch.

Bakura opened his eyes and looked at Marik. "the first thing we need to do is find out his human identity."

"easier said than done, Bakura," Marik replied while staring at the shades of a window. "this kid is good, he's evaded us for so long." Marik clenched his fist and Bakura let out a soft growl.

_"wait a minute"_ Bakura's eyes widened, and then he had a sly grin on his face. "I have an idea." Marik turned to him, waiting for him to continue. Bakura took a few steps forward so he was standing. "we can place video cameras all around the city; that way we'll be able to track him without actually being there."

"thats a great idea Bakura!" Marik exclaimed, he jumped off the couch and followed Bakura outside to put there plan into action.

**The Next Day at School**

_Their pure evil Yugi, we need to be carefull_, Atem's voice kept ringing in Yugi's head. _"how can they be evil?"_ he thought. Yugi looked around the class room and saw Bakura and Marik sitting in their seats. Bakura was talking to Marik about something, and Marik had a giant grin on his face.

_"i wounder why he's so happy?"_ Yugi thought as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class" the teacher said.

After school

"Hey we're over here!" Joey yelled. him, Tea, and Tristen were standing under a tree waving to their friends.

When Atem and Yugi came over, Tristen asked "so what'd ya want to do?"

"we could walk around town for a while." Joey suggested.

"alright" Yugi said with a big smile. "sounds good."

Atem looked around before he said in a low wisper "and I can use that time to be in my cat form."

everyone nodded "to the alley!" Joey said and walked off. the others laughed and followed him.

A bright light shown from a dark alleyway and when the light faded a snow-white cat with a yellow eye on its forhead walked out. The cat stopped in front of a group of teenagers. "you look so cute Atem." Tea said while picking up her feline friend.

_"I'm glade cats can't blush"_ Atem thought

"Lets go" Tristen said. They all walked towards town, with Atem in Tea's arms.

**Meanwhile . . .**

"anything yet?"

"No, nothing"

Bakura and Marik were sitting in front of a bunch of TV screens. "wait hold on a second." Marik said while staring at one of the screens. "look at this."

Bakura looked at the screen, it was just some random street, but when he looked closer. "zoom in." Marik zoomed in and focused on a group of teenagers; three boys, a girl, and a . . . "HOLY RA!" Bakura yelled. Marik, who was right next to him, covered his ears.

"Thanks for making me deaf!" Marik said sarcasm dripping off every word. He removed his hands from his ears. Bakura roled his eyes.

They both turned their eyes back to the screen. "This is insane." Marik said, surprised as ever.

"I know what you mean." Bakura replied, just as surprised.

They couldn't believe it. Right there, right in front of them, being watched by one of _their_ cameras were 4 distincted people they recognized from _their class_.

"Isn't that Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea?" Marik asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Bakura nodded, "and look (pointing to Tea) in her arms."

Marik looked, it was hard to see because of the quality, but he could make out a figure. "Is that Amen?"

**Yeah clifhanger!! woooooo!! lol! sorry, kinda lost myself.**

**Please Review.**


	8. secret reaveled, sort of

**Hey it's me again! Hope I didn't cause any withdrawals. lol**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (sigh)**

_"Isn't that Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea?" Malik asked, not taking his eyes off the screen._

_Bakura nodded, "and look (pointing to Tea) in her arms."_

_Malik looked, it was hard to see because of the quality, but he could make out a figure. "Is that Amen?"_

Malik was a little dazed, he didn't really expect that. "hey wait, isn't someone missing?"

Bakura zoomed in closer, "you're right, I don't see that other spikey-haired kid. what was his name . . . Atem? or something like that."

Malik nodded, "yeah, he's his cousin . . . I think?"

They watched the screen somemore. "wonder why he isn't with them?" Marik asked.

"don't know." Bakura answered, "they seem really close. Maybe he-" he started, then his eyes widened.

Malik turned to him, "why'd you sto-." then his eyes widened in relization at what his acomplis was getting at. "you don't think-"

"but that's imposible he couldn't."

"but maybe he could."

"lets move!" Bakura shouted. he ran out the door with Malik close behind.

--

Yugi and the gang walked down the street towards the park talking about nothing in particular. when they got to the park they went over to a bench to sit down.

"so what do you guys want to do?" Tea asked after sitting down next to Yugi, with Atem sitting on her lap.

They thought for a moment, "we could-" Joey started, but was cut off when three little girls walked over to them.

"excuse me" one of the little girls said to Tea, "but may we pet your class?"

"um . . ." Tea looked at Atem, who looked back at her and meowed. _"I'll take that as a yes."_ she looked back at the girls. "sure"

Their faces lit-up. then they started to pet him. while one of the girls was stratching behind his ears she asked, "what's his name?"

The groups eyes widened slightly, they hadn't thougth of that yet.

"we haven't given him a name yet." Yugi said, "we uh, just got him."

They stopped petting him and said, "thanks!" then they went back to their parents.

Yugi looked at his cousin, then his friends, "you know we really should give him a name, i mean we can't call him Atem." he wispered the last part so knowone but them could hear.

"ok" Joey said "how about . . ."

". . . lightning!" Tristen blurted out.

"lightning? thats the best you came up with!" Joey said, clearly insulted that one of his best friends came up with such a lame name.

"well I don't see you coming up with anything!" Tristen shot back.

Yugi, Tei, and Atem watched their friends bicker with slight amusement.

"hey I know" Yugi said once they stopped, "how about Yami?" (A/N: oh you just knew that was coming)

"thats a good name." Tea said. she looked at Atem, "what do you think? it will be your name after all."

Atem meowed in approval. "then its settled," Joey said clapping his hands together, "we'll call you Yami."

--

Bakura and Malik raced through the streets until they reached the park.

"there they are" Malik said breathlesly pionting to a group sitting on a bench. "come on Bakura, before they leave."

"right."

--

_"huh, oh know! why are they here?"_ Atem/Yami thought while stairing at two figures walking towards them.

Because he was still on her lap, Tea felt him stifen. "what's wrong Yami?"

no answer

"something the matter Tea?" Yugi asked looking at her worried face.

she nodded as Joey and Tristen looked at her. "yeah, Yami got really tense all of a sudden, and I don't know why."

Joey looked in the direction Atem's head was facing, "I think I know why, look!" he pointed to two figures seamingly walking towards them.

"Bakura and Malik!"

"here, give Yami to me I'll hold him." Tea gave Atem to Joey as Bakura and Malik reached them.

**ok here you go, the next chapter.**

**hope you liked. Read & Review :)**


	9. Problems Begin

**Hey, again!**

**Its been a little dificult to write three stories at the same time. So no promises when i'll get the next chapter out. :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"speaking"

_"thinking"_

_"something the matter Tea?" Yugi asked looking at her worried face._

_she nodded as Joey and Tristen looked at her. "yeah, Yami got really tense all of a sudden, and I don't know why."_

_Joey looked in the direction Atem's head was facing, "I think I know why, look!" he pointed to two figures seamingly walking towards them._

_"Bakura and Malik!"_

_"here, give Yami to me I'll hold him." Tea gave Atem to Joey as Bakura and Malik reached them._

"Hey guys!" Malik said cheerfully, "fancy meeting you here."

"yeah, fancy that" Tristen said sarcasticaly.

Fear ripped through Atem as he and Bakura made eye contact, "so, where's Atem?" he asked almost in a bord tone.

Yugi answered him, because it was his idea. "he's at home finnishing some homework, why do you ask?"

"no reason, just curious I guess." Bakura answered, contact never wavering.

Then Tristen patted Bakura on the back, breaking his consentration. "so what are you guys doing here?"

"nothing really, just walking around." Malik said with a shrug.

"you want to 'walk' around with us?" Yugi asked suddenly. His friends eyed him curiously but he didn't notice.

"sure!" Malik answered enthusaisticaly. The six of them walked around town talking about random things. Joey stayed in the back with 'Yami' in an attempt to calm him, along with petting him, it worked quite well, considering one of his worst fears had been realised.

By the end of the day they were friends, but Yugi and his other friends were still catious around them. They walked Tea home and said their goodbyes there. Malik and Bakura going in the opposite direction as the others.

"that was close" Tristen said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"you can say that again." Joey said sighing as well, "it took me almost all afternoon to calm Atem down." they looked at Atem, who was still in his arms, giving them an innocent -what- look.

Yugi held out his hands, "here all take him Joey, we're almost at my house anyway." Joey handed him over to Yugi as they reached the Kame Game Shop. Before Yugi could take another step, Atem jumped from his arms into a bush. A bright light shown and he walked out in human form.

"hey long time no see." Tristen said. Atem gave him a week smile, and walked into the house with Yugi.

"that was soo close." Atem said falling down onto Yugi's bed.

"hey, are you okay?" Yugi asked, sittin next to him. "you look kind of pale."

"yeah, I'm okay. Just need a little rest is all." Atem answered moving to his own bed.

"okay well good night."

"night"

**The Next Day**

"Hey guys!" Malik said as he and Bakura approached the gang.

"hey" they said together.

Malik walked up to Atem, who was talking to Joey, and flung his arm around his shoulder. "so I heard that you were doing some homework yesterday and couldn't come to the park." Atem stiffened instinctevly. "hey relax man we're not mad at you, we can just do something today."

"sure" was his only replie.

**After School**

"come on lets go!" said an impatient Malik. The others followed, and for the rest of the day they went off and shopped, walked around, and just talked.

As days went bye Malik and Bakura insisted on 'hanging out' with Atem and his other friends. And naturally they let them so they would stop pestering them. It was now the end of the week, Friday, and Atem was visibly becoming more tired by the day. They were currently sitting in class, everyone was kind of doing their own thing become school was ending soon.

Atem was sleeping on his desk when someone came up to him and ruffly hit his back. He woke up with a start and looked around frantically. "What? Huh?"

"I swear Atem, you need to go to bed earlier or something." Bakura said from behind him, "you've been falling a sleep in class a lot lately."

_"yeah I wonder why?"_ he thought sarcasticaly, then he turned to him, "don't worry I've just been studying for exams and stuff." he said with a yawn.

After school they once again went with Malik and Bakura to the park, where Atem almost fell a sleep while standing. After that they went home, fully prepared to sleep in the next day.

--

"this is working perfectly." Bakura sneered, "he grows weaker by the day. We just need to keep pushing."

"you're right." Malik said from his place on the couch, "I don't think he'll last much longer."

**Cliffe!! So what do you think will happen?? **

**don't answer that!! I'll just tell you . . . NEXT TIME!!**

**:) Read & Review ;)**


	10. The calm before the storm

**Sup! I'm fine thanx 4 asking! Sorry 4 the lack of updating, been real busy and I haven't been able to figure out what to do with this story, but i'll think of something, promise:)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
**

"talk"

"_thought"_

_"this is working perfectly." Bakura sneered, "he grows weaker by the day. We just need to keep pushing."_

_"you're right." Malik said from his place on the couch, "I don't think he'll last much longer."_

**Kame Game Shop**

"I can't take this anymore Yugi!" Atem whined. With a heavy sigh he fell back onto Yugi's bed as said person followed him into the room, "my life sucks."

Yugi gave a sad smile to his cousin, "then just stay home the next time we go out."

Atem sighed once more, turning to face Yugi, "As mush as I would love to do that, I can't."

"Why not?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"Because if I don't show up they'll know it's me." Atem replied, "they're already suspicious, that's why they've spent every spare moment with us. They're trying to weaken me . . . and it's working." Atem sighed for, what seemed like, the millionth time that day. "I'm sorry Yugi"

Yugi blinked, the softly whispered words barely reaching his ears, "for what?"

"For getting you into this."

**Next Day**

"Morning guys" Yugi greeted cheerfully when he spotted his friends, and Bakura and Malik, at the park.

"Morning Yugi" Joey replied, his eyebrows rising slightly in surprise when he saw a pearl white cat with crimson following after him.

"Where's Atem?" Tea asked also spotting the cat.

"Atem decided to sleep in. He stayed up really late last night." Yugi replied glancing quickly at the cat, before picking it up, "so I decided to bring Amen instead."

Bakura and Malik smirked evilly to one another, "Aww he's so cute!" Malik all but squealed, "can I pet him please!"

_"not on my dead body."_ Amen thought, growling at Malik as he advanced.

"i don't think he likes you very much Malik" Bakura snickered at the pouting, but inwardly smirking, blonde.

"come on lets go" Tristan suggested.

Throughout the day the group did various things, and all the while Bakura and/or Malik tried to get near the cat, but it seemed to realize this and so it stayed away from them.

"This is getting ridiculous" Malik growled softly. He looked over at their target, who was being pet by some little kids, "can't we just grab him and go."

"Be patient Malik, we'll get him." Bakura smirked, _"and I know just how, too."_

Malik saw the smirk on his partners face, and couldn't help wondering what sort of plan was forming in his brain. "alright"

Meanwhile, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan had gone to get some ice-cream, leaving Joey with Yugi's cousin.

"Just look at them over their Amen, " Joey murmured, spotting Bakura and Malik from the corner of his eye. Amen, who was curled beside him on the grass, was also watching them his tail stiffly sweeping over the grass, "what do ya' think they're talkin 'bout?"

Amen growled a bit, his muscles tensing, just as Bakura smirked. Joey seemed to understand what that meant and nodded.

"we'll stop 'em, whatever they're planning, don't worry." Amen nodded to that, meowing.

**Joey was talking to a cat *snicker***

**Is that one of the signs of going crazy?**

**anyway, please review and tell me what ya think. :)  
**


End file.
